


Rusty

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Regulus Black, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: “But Sirius said house-elves and children get hung from it when they’re naughty and that’s why it’s got dried blood on it.”





	Rusty

“Kreacher,” Regulus asked, eyeing a large iron hook on the wall. “What’s that for?”

“For storing pots and pans, Master Regulus.”

“But Sirius said house-elves and children get hung from it when they’re naughty and that’s why it’s got dried blood on it.”

“It is not blood, it is rust. An old hook. Kreacher shall clean it, Master Regulus is correct, it is a disgrace to this kitchen,” the old house-elf muttered.

“But Sirius…”

“Master Sirius is telling lies again. Master Sirius is a bad boy. Kreacher shall tell Mistress and—”

“No, Kreacher! It doesn’t matter, don’t tell Mother! Please!”


End file.
